1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to data processing. More particularly, this invention relates to graphical user interfaces. Even more particularly, this invention relates to a system and method of automating user commands input into a graphical user interface system.
2. Background of the Invention
Graphical user interfaces have improved the ease with which many tasks may be accomplished on a computer. In a traditional text-based user interface, a user would have to remember the file name and path of the application, and the arguments given to that application in order to execute it. In a graphical user interface, the user need only activate an icon that represents the application and select the arguments when prompted to execute that application. Since the properties assigned to the graphic icon link it to the executable file and specify its complete directory path, there is no need to memorize that information. Microsoft Corporation's WINDOWS.TM. and Apple Computer, Inc.'s MacIntosh.TM. operating systems are examples of successful graphical user interfaces.
Many computer users perform the same sequence of tasks repeatedly. For example, a software developer may repeatedly execute a sequence of three commands that compile a dynamically linked library (DLL), copy the DLL to another directory, and then execute a program. After running the program, debugging the DLL, and possible revising the source code of the DLL, the user may execute the same sequence of three commands that were executed previously. The above sequence of three commands each involve manual invocation through a series of mouse (or other pointing device) movements and button (or key) clicks. Since each command may take anywhere from several seconds, to several minutes to execute, the user is required to wait until each command completes before taking action to execute the next command. Furthermore, continual repetitions of these mouse movements and key clicks can contribute to repetitive stress injuries.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a method and system of automating command sequence input into a graphical user interface. It is desirable that such a method should not involve user intervention. Furthermore, such a method should be intuitive to even an unsophisticated user.